


Look at the Camera

by snaxarba



Series: Art [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Model Draco, Model Harry, Model!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaxarba/pseuds/snaxarba
Summary: "You know, Potter, you don't look half bad without your glasses.""Shut up, look at the camera."





	Look at the Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanhanphann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanphann/gifts).



 

My Tumblr (where you can see my other artworks and text posts): [snaxarba](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/snaxarba)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi <3
> 
> Guess who's not updating their fics and are making shitty art + text posts on tumblr??? (me).
> 
> On another note, please follow me on tumblr!


End file.
